The Black Button
by Secretly Mellisa Hasbeen
Summary: Bella gets herself a vibrator and goes to try it out... then along comes Jake... Lemons Bella/Jake. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll its Mellisa I was just reading a lemon and though… Hmm… Why not make one of my own? I mean its not too hard to write a one-shot lemon… right? Well anyways check out my story When Dawns Already Broke, What Else To Break (WDAB,WETB).**

Bella POV

What am I doing. I don't know how to do this. Why did I even spend money on this- I mean its just a fucking vibrator why don't I just make ten alarms on my phone set them all to vibrate and do the same damn thing.

I sighed and looked at the purple thing… it had five buttons on it, slowest was white, the next was pale pink, then a lime green, then electric blue and last was a black button. There was a warning on the box- "black button will change your life."

I looked at it awkwardly- I am not touching the black button… EVER. I sighed and stripped then got on my bed.

I looked at the door-debating whether or not to lock it but I decided not to since no one is going to be home for hours… so I could do what ever I wanted- dad was with Billy in La Push watching the game tonight. I was home alone for at least two hours so that gave me some time.

I mean this should only take a few minutes… right. Oh well, I have time so lets get the show on the road.

I turned it on to the lowest and slowest- the white button. I slid it up and down my slit and I breathed a heavy sigh as it hit my clit. I went down lower to my entrance and slipped it in and thrusted it in and pulled it out.

I was wet and horny so I turned it up a notch to the light pink. The soft vibrations weren't enough so I skipped it to the electric blue. I liked this one better it was way faster and it felt so good. I began screaming incoherently in pleasure.

I let the vibrator sit inside of my and with my left hand I tugged and pulled on my clit and with my right hand I tweaked my right nipple.

"God! Life can _NOT _get any better than this!" I screamed then I felt like I was about to cum. I moaned and without another word I came and sighed at the release, but I needed to do it again. I waited a minute and started on the lowest setting again. This time I was going to cherish the pleasure.

I moaned and sighed as I began touching my clit and then the door creaked. My moan caught in my throat. I turned the vibrator off and pulled the covers over myself. Praying it was someone like my friend Alice or my gay friend Eddie. But no…

"Bella…? Are you awake?" It was Jacob- My dads friend Billy's son. He's 16- two years younger than me but gosh was he cute.

Jacob shook me from above the covers. "Bells wake up, I want someone to hang with. Our dad's got boring." Jacobs hand accidentally touched one of the vibrators buttons. _SHIT!_

"What the fuck?" Jacob yelled out and ripped the covers off of me. I looked at him and moaned- the vibrator still inside me. He stared at my naked, sweaty body. His eyes wide and scared. "God I am so sorry… I- I am just going to leave you with… that thing… ohkay." His breath was shaky.

"Jake, don't leave." I moaned and he stared at me and I began working the vibrator in and out of me. "Watch _Jake_…" I moaned his name- not knowing where all this confidence was coming from.

I plunged the vibrator in and out with one hand while I used the other to touch, tweak and pinch my nipples. I leaned my head back and moaned loudly and I heard Jacob whimper at the end of my bed.

I looked at him and saw that his pants were becoming tight. I smiled and winked at him. "Does Jake want to _play, _too?" I asked seductively and grabbed his hands with the hand that had been on my nipples and put his hands on my breasts.

He began squeezing and pinching and groping my tits. "Like that Jake… just like that. _Oh JAKE!" _I screamed as he took one hand away from my tits and pulled hard on my clit. I came and I looked at his cock. It was straining against his pants.

"Fuck me Jake, fuck me with your big cock!" I yelled at him. He stripped down to nothing but his nakedness. "Damn!" I exclaimed as I saw his 11 inch cock. It was HUGE compared to that dinky little vibrator.

I suddenly became unsure of myself. "Jake, is it going to fit?" I asked and he laughed.

"Lets find out…" He pulled out the vibrator and replaced it with his dick. He didn't wait for me to adjust- he just went fast and hard. The he shoved the vibrator- covered in my juices- in my ass. Then he pressed the black button… I screamed. It felt so amazing I came right then.

"So… fucking… _tight_" Jacob whispered to me. He reached his hand in between us and squeezed and rolled my clit. "Cum, cum Bella, cum, cum, cum!" He yelled and I came twice in a row and he came inside me. "FUCK!"

He rolled off of me and pulled the vibrator out of my ass and turned it off and threw it across the room. Jake was getting hard again while he looked me up and down.

I smiled and sat up and bent down and licked the tip of his cock. I swirled my tongue over the tip and I began bobbing my head on his dick. He groaned and moaned. I began taking him all into my mouth and deep-throating him. He grabbed the back of my head and bucked his hips to my face.

I sucked on him hard and he screamed my name and came in my mouth and I swallowed. It was salty and it tasted really good- oddly.

I pulled away and he went to eat me out but I pushed him away and kissed him.

I stood up- pulled his basketball shorts on myself and stole his t-shirt and hat and winked at him.

"Maybe next time Jake."

**Hey! What did you think… lemony enough for you sickos! Lol, tell me what you thought because I had a little fun writing my first lemon! Oh and p.s I am a virgin so tell me if this lemon was realistic enough- because I don't know a lot about sex. Just what I do for myself or what I read… so review please…**

**-Mellisa;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I was thinking of possibly making a story sort of having to do with this one shot… what would you think… like it wouldn't really have anything to DOO with the one shot but it would be sort of like it… just idk something that inspired that… idk well tell me if I should make it into sort of a story…. Love ya'll! **

**-Mellisa Hasbeen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN! SORRY!: Heyy its Mel. Im going to give the story a try its going to be called "The Black Button Series" it might be more than one book. Its not exactly going to have anything to do with the story, but there will be lemons and it will be a Bella and Jake story where Bellsie didn't jump, alice didn't see anything and Edward didn't go to the Italians…. So Eddie didn't come back… so lets get this going… if you object, then don't read…. So read the story and you should read my other one about Leah called When dawns already broken, what else to break. So please read my stories. I love ya'll sooooo much and it will be in a different story thing… this will remain a one shot okay! With a story based off it I guess… ha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. The Black Button Series is here .net/s/7589752/1/The_bBlack_b_bButton_b_bSeries_b**

**Soooo How 'bout you read the chapter I wrote? Hmmm… I am updating it right now. OKAYY :) bye. Love ya'll, -Mel…. This is an important thing I have to say right now… NOTHING HAS HAPPENED BETWEEN BELLSIE AND JAKIE-POO YET OKAY SO HOLD ON:) I LOVE YA'LL VERYYYYY VERYY MUCH. SO DON'T BE ALL MEANIE FACE TO ME OKAYY. I BROKE MY COMPUTER AGAIN… CLUMSYYY…. SO I'M USING AUBREY WILLBE'S LAPTOP. I WUVS HER. SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD. EVER. SO DON'T DIS OUR NAMES. BRE IS A GOOD GIRL AND I WUVS HER TO DEATH. OH AND LIFE IS GETTING MUCH MUCH MORE COMPLEX W/ EVERYTHING. ME AND MY BOYFRIEND JOSHUA FIGHT A LOT AND ITS HARD TO GET IN THE MOOD TO WRITE WHEN I CAN… SO PLEASE, PRETTYYYY PLEASE JUST HOLD ON AND JUST BARE W/ ME AS WE DEAL W/ THIS BS. Together. I AM TRYING SO HARD TO UPDATE ALLLLLL OF MY STORIES WHILE SHE'S HERE BUT ITS REAL DIFFICULT BC WE GOTTA DO A LOT OF STUFF AND I MEAN… IDK ITS JUST A LOT MORE THAN I CAN HANDLE W/ LIFE SO IM WRITING THIS WHILE SHES SLEEPING:) BTW CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, .net/s/6629329/1/bwhen_b_bdawns_b_balready_b_bbroken_b_what_else_to_break (When dawns already broken, what else to break) **

Post breaking dawn, Leah is looking for love and finds it from three taken men, Seth loses love and finds it in a boy... how will these events turn out w/ Leah falling for three men at once and Seth falling for his ORIGINAL imprints cousin...?

**And if you're interested in Dragon Ball Z you should check out .net/s/6919419/1/Those_Three_Years (Those three years)**

The three years never told about Vegeta and Bulma, how they came to be a couple. How trunks was made and whatnot so yeah….


End file.
